


Volcano

by DabbaDoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, mild size kink, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbaDoo/pseuds/DabbaDoo
Summary: “—have you ever, um, had sex?” Renjun asks, the words clear as day even as he holds his face in the plushness of a pillow.“Uh, yeah, I have,” Doyoung says slowly, looking down to not meet Renjun’s eyes as his face lifts out of the pillow, “why do you ask?”“If I asked you to, would you sleep with me?”The question is so far out of left field that Doyoung has to sit up properly, sit down his drink and face Renjun with a confused expression. His heart is racing, mind going wild with all kinds of situations he could put them in, and his breathing gets caught in his throat. Why is Renjun asking him, but more importantly, why is Doyoung considering it?Doyoung draws out a long and shaky breath before he can second guess it, “I would Renjun-ah. Come here,” he says, patting his lap.~~~~Or Renjun is curious and Doyoung just so happens to be his favourite hyung.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	Volcano

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- this is a work of fiction and is not meant to be a real depiction of the people/characters present.
> 
> Hi. Howdy. Welcome. Like everything I write, it got a little longer than expected but I couldn't help myself with giving it a happy ending (I hate ending smut with nothing after it; aftercare is my favourite part of sex). Anyway's, enjoy!
> 
> P.S- there is mild drinking but they only have like two sips of beer so I didn't put it in the tags, just thought I'd let you know. And kinda a spit kink? Like, Renjun's kinda inexperienced so he kisses with a lot of saliva but Doie thinks it's hot so I don't know?

Not to say the boy is messy or anything, but one can tell from how dull the dorms have become that Jisung does not care to much about cleaning or anything. It is fine though, he is on a performance hiatus for a reason and Doyoung isn’t about to tell him how to live his life, let alone tell him how he should enjoy his resting time. The dorm isn’t even dirty, Doyoung is just used to living with Taeyong and Johnny, two clean freaks though he shouldn’t think that as if it’s a bad thing, he himself is an advocate for cleaning.

Another person who is home a lot (and admittedly the main reason Doyoung visits the Dreamies home so much) is Renjun. From Home promotions were kind of lack-luster is Doyoung’s opinion, especially compared to the other units, but he isn’t going to complain. The most he has to do is vocal practice and dance rehearsals when they start practicing for Resonance, which is fine by him. Renjun’s the same, not having anything else to do and they have ended up spending more time together. 

Doyoung supposes he could thank ‘It’s Awkward But It’s Okay’, but honestly, he and Renjun were fine before that. Now, after the whole video, they have become different; good, but different. Being with Renjun just feels better, more magical. He actually gets excited to hang out with him, rather than just happy to be hanging with someone outside of 127.

Renjun, just like Jeno and Jisung, has grabbed a special place in Doyoung’s heart but it feels different. He can’t explain it and it drives him mad, especially when his heart beats faster when Renjun gets closer or when his smile brightens when Renjun laughs or when his stomach erupts in butterflies when Renjun sits next to him.

Like now, Renjun is walking back into the dim lounge-room with drinks in hand and Doyoung’s breath gets caught in his throat and his palms start to feel heavy. He can barely see him though and that does not sit right with Doyoung (for whatever reason, he doesn’t quite know where this has all come from). Renjun would look beautiful with the sunset coming in through the window. 

“May I open the curtains? It’s a bit dark in here,” Doyoung says casually, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Renjun hands Doyoung the beer bottle and looks around, “I can. I didn’t realise how dark it was in here,”

He makes his way to the curtains and opens it with a single motion and Doyoung can almost immediately feel the warmth from the sun boring into the room, taking its rightful place in making the dorm feel homely. Despite the pleasant change in atmosphere, Doyoung was too enamoured with the way Renjun was glowing to really care.  
As he turned around, he met Doyoung’s staring eyes, watching as his skin sparkled warmly and the outlines of his silvery hair was illuminated like hot steel. He looks beautiful, stunning even, and Doyoung’s heart begins to beat faster and faster.

The moment doesn’t last long and before Doyoung can even finish taking in his beautiful, dark chocolate brown eyes that appear to sparkle in the newly found light, Renjun is looking away and flopping himself down next to Doyoung, reaching over to the coffee table to grab the remote to turn on the television. Luckily, the loungeroom furniture is on a weird angle and the light from the window doesn’t reflect on the television screen. 

“Anything in particular you want to watch?” Renjun asks as he opens a video streaming service.

The logo flashes on the screen before the account selection screen covered the television. There are five accounts, one for each member minus Mark and Haechan, and Renjun picks the account titled ‘Injunnie’. The account profile picture is of a cat character which somehow does not surprise Doyoung in the slightest. 

“No,” Doyoung says, “whatever you want is fine,”

He takes a long sip of his drink, feeling the groggy burn of the beer hoarsely drop down his throat. He has felt this same rough ache coursing through his body more times than he can remember but it still surprised him. It is almost as if he forgets how it burns every time he drinks beer again. It isn’t his choice of alcohol; however, it is what Renjun has in his fridge and he isn’t going to refuse a drink. 

He watches as Renjun puts on a movie Doyoung is familiar with. The scene remains blank before twinkling stars appear and the unmistakeable eerie background music plays and the words, ‘a Brandywine-Ronald Shusett production’ in comic sans appears in white. Then the brown rim light circling a black object catches his attention and acting credits and the building title screen continue playing.

“Alien?” Doyoung questions.

“Yeah. You like sci-fi, don’t you?” Renjun says, eyes shimmering as he looks up at Doyoung.

Doyoung nods, his heart swoons, and his attention is forced back onto the movie. He has to put all of his effort into looking forward and watching a movie he has seen about a hundred times, and he is most definitely not thinking about how Renjun remembers that fact from _the video._ The Korean subtitles make for a good distraction, however, as time goes on, his eyes begin to droop, tiredness washes over him.

He barely registers Renjun moving beside him, shifting to lean more comfortably. In doing so, he is leaning closer to him, head so dangerously close to Doyoung’s shoulder that when he finally realises, he just wants to tell him to fully commit and lean his head against him. He doesn’t though.

It is a weird thought and suddenly he cannot stop thinking about it. The movie grows forgotten in the back of his mind, barely a ringing in his ears. His breath quickens the more he thinks about it, his heartbeat doubles as he ponders the reaction he would get if he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Renjun’s shoulders like they do in the movies, and his mouth gets watery imagining Renjun leaning allowing him to pull him closer.

“Hey, hyung?” Renjun voices next to him. He is looking up at Doyoung when he turns to face him.

He looks so cute, so adorably innocent, that he almost forgets to answer. He hums, not trusting his voice. He is playing a dangerous game today. Since when did Renjun make him act this way; since when did his body react this way. 

“Have you ever, like, done it?” Renjun asks, cheeks turning a pretty pink colour. He chews on his thumbnail; the cuff of his sweater being held up to his wrist by his curled fingers. The sweater paws are cute. Though the words echo through his mind, he has no idea what he is talking about. 

“Done what?” Doyoung points to the screen, “piloted a spaceship?”

His joke warrants a small laugh from Renjun, who shakes his head and pushes himself so that he is sitting up properly and looking at Doyoung with wide and curious eyes, “no like, had… you know… like—" 

Renjun seems hesitant to share when he looks at Doyoung. He bites his lip though it is far from a sexual lip bite. He looks almost scared to share and that makes Doyoung feel bad for not understanding the first time around. Maybe it was a form of slang Doyoung didn’t know?

“—have you ever, um, had sex?” Renjun asks, the words clear as day even as he holds his face in the plushness of a pillow.

Oh.  
Now it is Doyoung’s time to blush, face becoming adorned with a crimson red as his brain scrambles for an answer, because yes, he has, but it’s not something he very openly talks about. Unlike Taeyong who is very open about feeling sexual and his sexual fantasies. 

Was he about to tell Renjun what it’s like to sleep with someone? Or was he about to have the birds and the bee’s talk with him? Or was he about to tell him, step by step, how to have sex? Surely not, this was definitely not happening. He wants to pinch himself to make sure he isn’t having a nightmare.

“Uh, yeah, I have,” Doyoung says slowly, looking down to not meet Renjun’s eyes as his face lifts out of the pillow, “why do you ask?” 

“Well—okay, you have to swear not to tell anyone what am about to tell you because Haechan made me swear to secrecy.” Renjun holds his pinkie finger out and Doyoung wraps it in his. “Okay, so he saw Jaemin and Jeno like, doing it, in the practice rooms like a month ago, and they don’t know, and he told me,”

Doyoung nods, “right. So, how does that relate to you asking me if I have had sex?”

“Well, um, ever since Haechan told me I’ve been wondering what it was like to be with someone like that. I mean, I’ve never even kissed anyone in a romantic sense. I just was wondering what it felt like,”

He cannot believe his ears. First of all, there was no way Renjun had never kissed someone romantically, or even been touched like that. He was not sure how it worked in the Dream team, but the members in his unit go to one another for help every now and again, himself included, though as far as he knows, it’s exclusively hand jobs (with the occasional blow job—Jungwoo and Ten spring to mind).

Second of all, the fact that he is coming to Doyoung for this just feels off? Not in a bad way, but they did only just become really close even if they have known each other for years. This feels like a talk he should be having with Haechan, someone his age who he has been close with him for years.

Doyoung isn’t quite right when he says, “have you ever masturbated?” Renjun nods shyly, crossing his legs on the lounge and folding them until he is kneeling on them. “Right, of course you have. It feels like that, only it’s more hot because of the extra body heat. But why are you asking me? Why not just talk to Haechan?” 

He has never seen Renjun so shy, but Doyoung guesses that’s because this is an important conversation for Renjun to have. His cheeks are blushed, turning red the longer this conversation goes on. His nose is scrunched like a cute little bunny, eyes beady and wide. Butterflies churn in his stomach, waiting for Renjun to answer him. He is afraid of what the answer could entail but he is curious. 

“If I asked you to, would you sleep with me?”

The question is so far out of left field that Doyoung has to sit up properly, sit down his drink and face Renjun with a confused expression. His heart is racing, mind going wild with all kinds of situations he could put them in, and his breathing gets caught in his throat. Why is Renjun asking him, but more importantly, why is Doyoung considering it?

Doyoung draws out a long and shaky breath before he can second guess it, “I would Renjun-ah. Come here,” he says, patting his lap.

Renjun looks hesitant as he has been throughout this whole conversation, but at this point he can’t back down. He doesn’t want to back down, not when everything is falling into place. He swings his body onto Doyoung, knees trapping him under his small body as he straddles his waist. His hands come to rest against Doyoung’s chest, laying flat against his plain white t-shirt. 

Doyoung’s hands instinctually come up to hold Renjun in place, his hands resting kindly yet firmly on his small waistline, fingers coming dangerously close to slipping up his shirt and feeling the hot skin there. They stare at each other, and Doyoung isn’t sure if he should say anything or do anything. Renjun looks like a dream right now looking down at him.

“Renjun-ah, if you would allow me, I’d happily show you how good it feels to be loved like that,”

“Okay,” Renjun swallows a lump in his throat, “please hyung. I want to feel you.” His hands sooth down Doyoung’s chest and feels his body under his hands.

Doyoung’s voice gets caught in his throat. He can hardly even breath. All of a sudden, the way his body has been reacting just makes sense to him now. He finds Renjun attractive, more than just what a friend would see and that fact scares him, but right now he can’t focus on that because Renjun is here, asking to be taken care of. 

He can barely even nod, but he knows that he is going to have to talk at some point, so he sucks it. “Tell me though baby, what do you like? Just so I know my boundaries,”

“Um, I don’t know hyung. I like being here,” Renjun says innocently, hand purposefully trailing down to press into Doyoung’s crotch. Doyoung’s face itches closer to his.

“Hmm? You wanna stay here then?” 

“Yeah, I want to stay in your lap. Want to ride you.” He nods and swoops down to connect their lips for the first time, sealing his first kiss a memorably harsh and passionate one. It’s a rough push and pull, hands travelling around each other’s bodies and pushing together, Renjun lying flat on top of him as he brings his hips down to faintly rub against Doyoung’s. 

The soft pressure there makes Renjun softly whine into the kiss, moving his head to the side to deepen it without adding any tongue into the equation. His lips are soft, Doyoung discovers. It feels like pressing a kiss into someone hair of a morning when their hair is free of any product and recently washed and fluffy.

Repeatedly, Renjun’s small hips begin bucking as his hands come up to hold Doyoung’s red cheeks, though it is hardly noticeable at first, slowly pressing down and coming back up like he is scared to fully commit to the action. Doyoung can feel the way his hips are moving from his hands that are holding onto him and he pushes him down to overcome that final step.

It feels magic, having Renjun fully oblige with the help of his hands and Doyoung briefly disconnects their lips, outright moaning and chasing his lips again. His mouth attacks the others, tongue sneakily feeling along his part, prying his lips apart. He pokes around for a moment before Renjun opens his mouth for him.

Feeling around inside, he can taste the beer he was drinking moments ago and the remanence of something sweet hidden behind the rough taste. It’s addictive, almost like a drug and it is making Doyoung slowly lose control. He has been in many situations like this before but never has it felt so incredible. 

There is something unique about Renjun that Doyoung hasn’t felt with anyone else he has made out with (while he has given many handjobs, kisses aren’t something that usually happen, though Taeyong, Haechan and Yuta are meticulous about giving as many smooches as they can). His tongue presses against the back of his teeth and he can feel his lingual braces. 

His hips come up to meet Renjun’s hips and that is enough for him to slump against him, head falling to rest on his shoulder as he lets out small little pants. His hands fall too. They grab at the white material of Doyoung’s t-shirt, pulling as his sensitive area begins to burn from the material rubbing against him.

Despite the mild pain, he continues to rock, chasing something tight in the bottom of his stomach. He knows what it is and he wants it. His mind is too clouded by want and lust that he forgets that he is still in his pants and underwear and persists, searching for that beautiful release. It feels so familiar and yet so different as he writhers on top of Doyoung.

“Hyung, I think I’m—think I’m going to cum,” Renjun whines lifting his head to look at Doyoung.

His forehead is lined with a long bracelet of sweat, skin flushed a light pink as he meets Renjun’s rolling hip. His eyes are clouded and dark, eyebrows stitched together; lips are parted and glossy with saliva. If this is what Doyoung looks like, Renjun doesn’t even want to look in a mirror. He feels worse that Doyoung looks.

“Yeah? You think you could go multiple times baby?” Doyoung says and Renjun nods vigorously, hips becoming harsher as they try to find that release.

Their breath gets muddled together, coming closer so that they can meet in a kiss that is all tongue and teeth, roughly kissing as keeping clean becomes less of a priority and being messy isn’t something to worry about. Renjun cums like this, a satisfying wash of pleasure crashing over him and then he is contempt, slumping his body and sighing into the kiss. 

Renjun’s body feels amazing pressed against him, pushing him further into the couch and that is when he remembers—they are still in the loungeroom where anyone could walk in and see them, and as much as Doyoung finds that hot, he knows that it would probably be extremely embarrassing in practice, so he pulls away, chuckling as Renjun attempts to chase his lips with a pout. He almost wants to give him a sneaky kiss to make the pout go away.

“Did you cum?” Renjun asks and Doyoung shakes his head.

“I will. We should move into your bedroom,” Doyoung says, going back to press a kiss to Renjun’s nose. He can’t help himself.

He nods but says, “don’t want to move,”

That’s okay though because Doyoung is strong enough to lift him as he stands, making the smaller wrap his legs around his waist and arms to drape over his shoulders. It surprises Renjun who, in his blissed-out state, can only stare at him with wide eyes as he is carried into his bedroom, leaving the movie playing as mute background music to their ears.

His room is clean, aesthetically monotone in the grey scale, the only sign of a mess coming from Jisung’s side of the room with some clothes strewn about in the corner. It is obvious Jisung has only recently moved in with the boxes on his bed and the empty white desk. Doyoung wonders where his computers are before he realises that that is not important.

The walls are a clean white, his doorframe, bedframe, shelves and dresser all a light grey colour and adorning dark grey objects such as plant pots, alarm clocks and phot frames. There are two dark lamps: on his bedside table, the other next to his laptop on his desk. His bedding is the only real source of colour aside from the flowers in the pots on the left side of the room being a light orange colour.

It only takes a few moments for him to be placed gently on is bed. His room is warm, much warmer than any other room in the door rooms as it is the furthest away from the loungeroom which houses the air conditioner. It always feels like a sauna in here but right now with Doyoung’s added body heat, it is almost unbearable.

“Can I take your pants off baby?” Doyoung asks while sitting up.

Renjun nods again, muttering a desperate ‘please’ under his breath. He lifts his hips as he feels Doyoung thread his thumbs into the loops of his jeans after unzipping them and he pull them off in one smooth motion. He tosses them to the side, taking his own shirt off afterwards and Renjun drools.

He didn’t realise how fit Doyoung actually was. His stomach is flat, the faint lines of abs poking through and a strong v-line that Renjun would love to suck hickeys into. His chest is just as dreamy, not a single blemish to be seen, buds rosy in colour and perky in arousal. His shoulders are dusted in a light blush. 

He is brought out of his thoughts about how Doyoung’s skin looks like milk chocolate sprinkled with pink fairy dust when he stares at Renjun’s lower half, biting his lip and sucking in a harsh breath. He himself has to look down to see what he is staring at and then he remembers—the panties Haechan gave him.

They are an embarrassing neon pink, complimenting beautifully with his lighter complexion. He is untanned, having been inside and covered for a long while and the pink sits perfectly on his hips, just low enough that his own small v-line is visible. The pattern lacing his lingerie is of a natural kind, butterflies and bee’s flying about flowers and leaves. Unfortunately, there is a small dark patch on the front. Doyoung thinks he looks like the Asian version of a male Barbie, rocking that colour like he owns the world.

He spreads his legs slightly, teasing almost and inviting Doyoung to come back. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that Renjun looks like he has done this a thousand times over, looking like a little minx. Slowly, Doyoung leans down, patting the little fat that has gathered in his thighs and leaning back down to kiss along his navel, travelling up his torso and neck.

“God these are hot baby. Where did you get this from?”

“Haechanie gave them to me, for you,”

“You planned this didn’t you baby? Couldn’t wait any longer?” Doyoung says teasingly as he bites down on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Surely it will leave a faint red mark there, nothing to obvious.

“Yes hyung,” Renjun admits, “I’ve been wanting you for a while. Cleaned myself just for you.” Renjun pushes Doyoung up and he leans up, capturing his lips in his and starts buttoning down his shirt that is still unfortunately covering Renjun’s tiny frame from Doyoung’s curious eyes.

As he is, he leans away and smiles and says with a deep voice that it sends shivers down Renjun’s spine and blood rushing south, “do you have any lube?” 

“I don’t,” Renjun says with a breathless voice, “but Jaemin does in his room,”

He pushes him slightly so he can stand up, grabbing his dirty jeans from the floor and going to get the lube in Jaemin’s room. He almost doesn’t want to go snooping in there, not knowing what kind of thing’s he is going to find in his top draw, but he knows that he needs the lubrication. He wants his first time to memorable, not painful. 

Doyoung unbuckles his jeans, unzipping them slowly to tease only himself, the action making him twitch in his pants. He strips, leaving just his blue boxers on and sitting against the headboard. He positions the pillows behind him so that he can lean back without the wooden frame hurting his back because he is going to stay in this position for a while.

Renjun walks in, closing the door and locking it behind him, sauntering sexily to the bed. He swings his leg over Doyoung, effectively straddling him and locking him in place and the action is so god damn hot that he has stop himself from moaning. Instead, he holds onto his waist with one hand and accepts the lube and a box of condoms in the other.

“You’re very pretty Renjun-ah. So pretty,” Doyoung says, wet lips grazing gently against his skin. Renjun preens at the praise, hands squeezing Doyoung’s shoulders. And he does look pretty. He looks like royalty resting here, seated like he is on a V.I.P couch in the private area of clubs you see in American movies. 

His hips begin to roll down again, and Doyoung lets him, slowly allowing for the younger to get himself hard again. During the meantime, Doyoung drags a wet tongue along his neck, pressing soft kisses along the damp trail. All the added pleasure simultaneously attentive on his body must feel amazing because Renjun moans at just that, fingers digging into his skin. The kisses transform into tender sucks.

The lube is cold on Doyoung’s fingers, so he takes to rubbing his fingers together to warm it like how Taeyong told him to do it all those years in the past. Out of all the members, Doyoung has only ever full slept with five of them—Taeyong, Johnny, Ten, Haechan, and Jeno—but those were all years ago and everyone had come to him, except Johnny, who was helpful enough to let Doyoung bottom to see if he enjoyed it (news flash, he did not).

He surprises Renjun when with a dry finger he moves aside the panties, pressing his wet pointer finger against him. He jolts forward, groaning into the warm air. A shaking hand comes up to tug at Doyoung’s hair. His chest is heaving when the wet finger slowly peaks in, making sure to circle around to stretch the entrance enough for a smooth entrance.

“Tell me if you feel uncomfortable okay?” Doyoung says against his neck and Renjun squeaks out a breathless ‘okay’ as Doyoung fully thrusts in his finger. He is already slightly stretched however he isn’t anywhere near ready to take Doyoung. 

His chest heaves, pressing into Doyoung and he has to force himself take in deep breathes. Doyoung keeps his finger still for a moment, waiting until Renjun’s breathing even’s out and then he begins to push it around, feeling the velvety walls. The sensation is strange on his fingers, an old feeling he hasn’t missed but one he could definitely get used to if it’s for Renjun.

He used to think this part wasn’t meant to be very enjoyable. Doyoung definitely didn’t see getting stretched out as something to particularly turn him on but perhaps that is the top in him. The people he has been with though seem to enjoy it, but Renjun really, _really_ seems to be enjoying it—so much that he wonders if the tiny boy could come just on his fingers. It’s a mysterious question, one that he wants an answer too.  
Letting Renjun’s hips begin to bounce slightly to simulate the sensation of being thrusted into, Doyoung prepares to add another finger. With his index still inside, he squeezes some lube on his middle and ring finger and awkwardly attempts to warm it up, but he cannot do so without taking his fingers out and Renjun looks too blissed out to do that.

Instead, he wiggles in another finger, still cold, and Renjun gasps against him. He throws his head back and moans obscenely loud and Doyoung just about does the same. His knees squish Doyoung’s side, a testament to how much pleasure is flowing through his body to make him act like this. He thinks that he might actually cum again before he is finished stretching him.

Together the fingers scissor in and out, thoroughly stretching him further. He can feel Renjun’s body trying to reject the motion (it probably even hurts), rim pulsing as he clenches down on his fingers, but he is riding back on them, chasing the delicious feeling making his thighs shake.

It’s addictive and as he adds a third finger, stretching him just right, Renjun scream, fisting his hand harshly in Doyoung’s hair. He pulls and yanks and whines and whimpers a soft chain of ‘sorry hyung, I’m so sorry’ under his breath. His skull hurts, throbs even, but he is nothing but a sucker for hair pulling, especially if it is a tell-tale sign of how good he is making Renjun feel.

“Have you ever felt like this? Even fingered yourself baby?”

“Yes,” he says breathless, “but—oh fuck—my fingers are too small hyung. God, fuck, please, you feel so good,”

“Yeah? Just wait until you’re bouncing on my dick. You’ll feel so good baby, so good,” he whispers, hot breath tickling the shell of his ear, tracing a wet tongue along it and biting down lightly. His words and actions seem to pull a string of pitched moans out of Renjun.

Watching him writher above is picturesque, an image he will keep locked away in the back of his mind. He will surely use it to jack off, but more importantly, he will remember it as a visual representation of Renjun allowing him to see him so vulnerable. It’s a time to remember how close they have become and how much closer they can get.

“Fuck hyung, please—right there, fuck me right there,” Renjun says as Doyoung’s fingers begin to jab at his prostate.

He had a suspicion that he had been avoiding the area specifically but now that all three fingers are suddenly simultaneously attacking him with love and purpose, he can’t really care about anything else but releasing. He knows he can handle it, knows he’ll be able to cum again and with that knowledge he spills over without any warning.

Loud and wet is how Doyoung would describe the moan Renjun lets fall carelessly from his lips. He is surprised, though he doesn’t let that stop him from working Renjun through his second climax of the evening, cum gathering disgustingly in his panties, stretching him through the moment before leisurely nudging them right up against his prostate and keeping them still.

“Are you okay baby?” Doyoung asks concerned, “do you need a rest?”

“No hyung.” Renjun leans down to kiss him, “I can go again. Just keep fingering me until I’m hard again,”

“I think I might have to introduce you to the colour system,” he says absently, starting to rock his fingers again. Renjun clenches down in sensitivity but doesn’t complain. _God, he must be more of a whore than Taeyong,_ Doyoung thinks.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Renjun says to keep the conversation alive; it’s distracting him from the overstimulation that is painfully pulsing at his entrance. He just needs time.

“Johnny-hyung taught it to me. The colours represent how you’re feeling. Say if you said ‘green’ it would mean I could keep going but if you said ‘red’ I would stop immediately and make sure you are okay, no questions asked,” Doyoung explains, “there are other colours too,”

Renjun hums, starting to feel the pain turn into pleasure that is sure to make his cock hard again, “we can talk about them later hyung.” Doyoung nods and his fingers curl.

The three fingers move in and out like soft flowing water, slowly working to brush against Renjun’s prostate before almost being removed entirely. The process goes like that for a while, gradually coaxing Renjun until he feels more comfortable with Doyoung continuously prodding at his sensitive areas. He knows how unpleasant it must feel.

But Renjun does not whine nor complain, much out of his character Doyoung notices, though he guesses it’s because the context is changed. He isn’t trying to be funny, he is having fun, enjoying himself and giving his body to him in an intimate exchange for pleasure. As he begins to rock back against Doyoung’s fingers as a silent plea for him to speed up, Doyoung can’t help but smile fondly. 

He is trembling on top of him, blunt nails digging pathetically into the skin of Doyoung’s, accompanying his hips falling back. He takes one hand however, and snakes it down to grope at Doyoung’s hard dick. The action has Doyoung hissing, the first real bit of stimulation directed straight at his dick and he has to take a second to ground himself.

His boxers are suddenly invaded as a small hand wraps fully around his dick, pumping in small motions. In the awkward position of having his hands down someone else’s pants, he can’t move his hands in a way that is overly pleasurable, but he can squeeze and that seems to be enough for Doyoung at the moment.

Seeing Renjun as hard enough, Doyoung pulls his fingers out. Renjun whines, cutely so, but he understands that he is moments away from being deliciously filled so he reframes from complaining. Instead, he lifts himself off Doyoung’s lap with shaky thighs and begins to tug his boxers down, making him lift his hips to do so. He discards the fabric and proceeds to take his panties off too. As hot as they are, he doesn’t want to ruin them anymore.

When Doyoung’s eyes meet Renjun’s privates, his mouth waters. He is cute and small, much like Renjun’s stature. He almost wants to suck him off, finding the idea of slurping on something so slight incredibly attractive. He doesn’t however, letting Renjun sit back on his lap as he takes the lube and squirts some onto his hands.

“Baby, would you mind putting the condom on me?” he sweet talks and Renjun is as obedient as a puppy, picking out a condom packet and slowly rolling it down the shaft in front of him. 

“Doyoung-hyung,” Renjun begins, “next time can I suck you off?” 

The words catch him off guard, because 1) he didn’t know there would be a next time and he is so unbelievably happy that there is going to be that he almost moans, 2) his tone is shy, almost hesitant to say the words as if he thinks Doyoung won’t allow them to happen, and 3) he is so straight forward it sends a rush of blood to his hardened dick.

He wraps his wet hand around his protected length, stroking up and down, and he closed his eyes, finding Renjun in the dark and giving a soft kiss to his cheek. His lips linger there and feel as his cheek heat up, either from the warm affection Doyoung is giving him or shy embarrassment. He really hopes it’s the former. 

“Of course baby. Whatever you want,” Doyoung says breathily, wiping the excess lube on the sheets. His hands come back to hold Renjun’s waist, positioning him over his dick, standing tall, “are you ready?”

With a nod for confirmation, Doyoung guides him to sinking down. One hand goes to aim himself and the tip breaches his rim. Renjun’s contorts in slight pain from the stretch and his thumb rubs soothingly against his hip, calming him down enough for him to catch his lost breath. Doyoung gives him a soft, almost worried look and he whispers an ‘I’m okay’ in response.

Doyoung takes that as a sign to keep going and lowers Renjun, sliding delectably slow on his dick. He throbs inside of him, just as he clenches down on his length, and he knows that the smaller can feel him pulsing against his tight walls. Down, down, down he goes. 

At some point during the tantalisingly slow movement, the hand on his dick comes up to hold his inner thigh, gently squeezing the skinny muscle there (it isn’t really muscle, but he lacks any form of fat anywhere on his body). He preens at the added pressure, holding onto Doyoung with every fibre of his being to keep himself from bursting like Pompeii.

Eventually, he sinks down fully, hips pressed flush against Doyoung’s. He is trembling in his hold, thigh quivering and arms shakily gripping onto Doyoung’s arms. It is almost a struggle to breath, but it feels so fucking good that it makes all this build up, all this work, worth it.

“You okay baby?”

“Yes,” Renjun says formally, “feels so good hyung,”

“Right—start moving when you want to,” Doyoung says.

A hand comes up to tilt Renjun’s chin, pulling him into a heated kiss. It is wet and rough, messy at the corners of their mouths as drool spills. Doyoung likes it like this, has never really had the chance for a kiss to be this filthy but Renjun seems to be just a nasty as he is, coating his tongue in spit just to push it into Doyoung’s mouth.

They kiss like this, absolutely disgusting, until Renjun feels like he has become accustomed to the sensation penetrating his backside and gains enough courage to lift himself up shakily and at about half-way, slam back down with a loud whiny moan.

The clench around Doyoung’s length is intoxicating. He guides Renjun through his next motion, lifting him to about the same distance before pushing their hips together again and it makes him moan from being handled like this. It is subtle, a unique feeling, and Renjun is practically drooling at this point, even though they have only just begun.

Together, they go through the action like this, slowly building up the pressure. Like Newton’s Cradle, they swing, hips tenderly rocking together when Renjun falls back down on his cock, entranced by the feeling of being stuffed full. The stretch accommodates to the wet slide.

Doyoung, as he so commonly is when in these situations, wants to take his time. He likes the slow burn of making love to someone because when he is hard and rough and fast, he ends too early for anyone to really enjoy it. It’s not embarrassing for him to admit that; he has found a way around it and he finds that much more pleasurable. 

He knows he can’t cum multiple times—the only time he was able to cum twice was when he hadn’t jerked off in four months and was so immensely turned on his body needed to be drained of the energy—but Renjun can, so he is going to make sure that boy is thoroughly spent before he can even think about cumming.

On the other hand, Renjun wants this to go faster. He has heard so many painfully attractive stories about how good Doyoung can fuck someone (mainly from Haechan, but Ten had some good stories too when he asked) but he is inexperienced. He can’t really decide if speeding up is a normal thing to want to happen or if the years of remaining ‘pure’ (Haechan’s words) is what is driving him to almost beg for things to hurry up. 

But then he remembers, Doyoung does feel as good as the stories he has been told; he does feel like a fire has been lit in his poor, dull heart, clenching down just to feel the burn wash over him. His thighs are on fire, smouldering under the intense action of minimalised movement that is guiding him up and down. He feels even better than the stories he was told. 

“You feel so incredible,” Doyoung compliments against his lips before pulling away. The hand on Renjun’s thigh comes up to find his hand and hold it, squeezing and bringing his knuckles to his mouth to lay a gentle kiss there, “just keep moving like that. You’re making hyung feel so good baby,”

At his words, Renjun mistakably begins to speed up. Under his knees and feet, time lapses together and blurs into a single moment. The burn in his thighs is almost painful but he really could not give a fuck as he watches Doyoung throws his head back and moans, squeezing his hand and intertwining their fingers. That’s when Renjun realises how much he loves seeing someone like this, especially Doyoung.

“Yeah?” Renjun teases. He lifts his hips higher than he has before he drops back down. He keeps the fast pace, loving the way Doyoung is reacting to him. 

He bounces, loving the alien sound of his butt clapping against Doyoung’s pelvic area like he is moving to the beat of a song. It’s out there and kind of obscene, drawing out fifthly moans out of the two of them. Renjun has watched enough porn (illegally because most adult film streaming sites are banned here in Korea) to know that those noises are sound of approval.

They act as a catalyst for him to speed up. The draw of the wet cock inside of him feels amazing; the sensation of Doyoung filling him up just right only to get emptied again is a cycle he could definitely get used to, a feeling he most definitely wants to experience again, another time, perhaps less in control. But he can’t think of the future now, not with him finally living his dream of fucking himself on his hyung.

Doyoung’s hands grip Renjun’s a bit harshly but he pulls away before it causes any sense of pain and instead holds tightly on his waist again. Renjun is starting to get the feeling the other really, really, likes his hips but he isn’t going to complain. He loves his hips too, especially how they make his frame look even more petite.

Once again, Renjun’s stomach is in knots; warm, happy knots. He almost forgets for a moment where he is, begins to run after that now seemingly regular feeling that coils in his stomach. As much as he has felt it this afternoon, it still catches him by surprise, still as pleasurable as the last and though his dick feels like it is hurting just a bit from how much he has overstimulated himself, he finds that fact accelerating and it turns him on even more.

“Hyung, I think I’m going to cum again,” he says after swallowing down a gulp of pride, but it’s almost as if Doyoung can read his mind and decides to take matters into his own hands; to regain the control he has so gracefully given to Renjun the moment he said he wanted to ride him. He can feel his own climax coming too, but that will not do. 

To Renjun, as he falls back down, it is just another motion in his quest for the both of them to reach climax. For Doyoung, it’s the last thrust before he halts Renjun’s movement all together, pushing his body to stay rested against his crouch, making him cry out in pain as what would have been a breathtaking release is lost within his shaking thighs. What makes it worse—better—is Doyoung’s tip rubbing right up against the smooth gland inside of him.

His hands are in Doyoung’s hair, pulling as he curses and swear allowed. The refusal of something so good washes over him as he squirms and his body can’t take the sudden stop, even if it feels just as amazing as cumming, and a simmering temperature takes over his body now that he is no longer moving and it is drawing Renjun closer to craving the body heat. 

Doyoung feels hot, so unpredictably hot as Renjun slumps against him, face pressed into Doyoung’s neck, stumped from the denial but he can’t ignore how hard it makes Renjun feel pressed against his abdomen. Maybe Renjun really is as sadistic as Doyoung is, finding pleasure in being denied it. That fact makes his dick boil and bend inside. He wonders if he should continue, but he smiles to himself when he feels Renjun pressing cute kisses along his neck. 

“Fuck Doyoung-hyung,” Renjun whines through his tone is muffled, “I don’t know what you did but that felt so fucking good,”

Doyoung hums at that, bringing a hand up to sooth Renjun’s hair, “A fucking amazing thing called denial baby. Sorry to do it without asking first but holy shit I was about to cum from how amazing you are,”

His comment makes Renjun pull his face out of Doyoung’s neck, eyebrows knitted together and face cocked to one side like an adorably confused puppy, “isn’t that a good thing?”

“The best thing baby,” Doyoung say, circling his hips in slight movements that he would of missed had he not literally been sitting on him, “but to end without giving you the ‘Doyoungie-hyung’ treatment would be unforgiveable,”

Gently his hands go to grip his waist, fingers barely even there as he smoothly runs his hands up his sides. He brings Renjun up as he does so but the younger doesn’t seem to notice, too busy formulating a suitable comment. His body doesn’t rise too far, and he brings his knees up covertly to plant his feet sternly on the bed. 

“And what would the ‘Doyoungie-hyung’ treatment be? Hmm?” Renjun says, almost teasingly, especially in the way he leans closer to ghost his lips on Doyoung’s and his hands come up to rest on his chest.

“This,” Doyoung says anonymously and once again Renjun dares to give him a look of confusion.

That stare is immediately overrun by pleasure when Doyoung thrusts his hips upwards and into Renjun, doing the first bit of work since he stopped working him open and catching Renjun off by surprise. His face isn’t sure whether to express shock or desire, going through a mix of both as he lets out an estranged, caught-off-guard yelp that melts into a moan.

“Oh fuck Doyoungie—” Renjun gasps out loud, eyes scrunching together in such a cute manner that Doyoung can ignore the lack of honorifics, “—that feels so good,”

His dick prods inside of Renjun in a way he could reach when he was doing the work. He feels so full that he whines every time his dick pulls out. Where his hand is placed on his pecs and how his hands shakily twitch with each upwards thrust, he brushes against Doyoung’s nipples. The action makes him groan himself, finding pleasure flow through his chest.

It goes on like that, just the tow of them in the moment, riding the wave of enjoyment as they both build up the tension in their lower abdomens that was momentarily lost when Doyoung stopped the motions. The air is hot, as it always has been, humid in a way as Doyoung notices a trickle of sweat that runs down his neck.

Renjun must see it too because he leans down to kiss his neck, licking a stripe and collecting the salty droplets on his tongue and spreading it around. Carelessly, he sucks faint hickeys into the pale of skin. He knows he might regret it later, when the members or staff see them but, in the moment, Doyoung finds it incredibly attractive that he’ll have marks to remind him of the moment they are in.

At some point, Renjun started to push his hips down, meeting half-way with Doyoung’s thrusting. He moans into his skin, lips pressed against his collar bone before they come up to leave a filthy kiss against the other’s lips. He prods his tongue in first, allowing a fruitless battle for dominance to occur that ultimately has Renjun’s hands kneading the muscle of Doyoung’s breast.

Thighs tremble at Doyoung’s hips, shaking like never before and are a tell-tale sign that Renjun is nearly spent. _Perfect,_ he thinks as he begins to speed up and harshen the ferocity of his hips ramming into his behind. His hands hold his cheeks as he spreads them, squeezing the fat and relishing in the whine it pulls out of Renjun. It almost verges into to creaming territory with how loud it is and though he doesn’t have the mind to think of it but he is glad that they are fortunate enough to be alone in the apartment. 

Like this Renjun cums, tears threatening to spill, almost dry and unannounced and shaking under the pressure. It’s painful, the sound he lets spill from his lips is loud and agonizing, piercing through the walls of his bedroom as he throws his head back. He clenches down harshly and he slumps against Doyoung’s body as he chases his own release, satisfied with how many times he made Renjun cum. 

Renjun is no longer pushing back on Doyoung’s dick, but his hands come up to tug and pull at his raven locks, the overstimulation building up and making him squirm in his seat. He doesn’t let out a single complaint but he does moan (akin to an overdramatic porn star) at each piston into his ass, clenching down in hopes that it will drive Doyoung over the edge.

“Look at me baby.” His voice is almost non-existent but it is still commanding and Renjun follows through with it almost immediately, looking up with a broken stare.

Doyoung can’t take it as he catches a brief glimpse at Renjun’s fucked out state and mixed with the tight clenching and beautifully wet glide of his cock, he cums into the condom, filling it up—and god is it fucking euphoric. He near-but growls as he too throws his head back, hitting the headboard in the process but everything feels too good to even be embarrassed or hurt about the action.

Slowly, his hips reach a stop and they lay there, together, Renjun’s entire body weight resting against Doyoung’s. He barely has the mind to rub a soothing hand up the younger’s spine, soothing him as best he can while he coaxes himself out of the post-coital bliss. It takes a minute before he is gently wrapping his arms around Renjun’s waist and squeezing him tight to his body.

The action that follows makes Renjun wriggle uncomfortably. They spin around on the bed before Renjun is placed on his back, legs automatically hooking around his waist to keep Doyoung close, even if his cock is rubbing against Renjun is a horrid way that makes him sore. Doyoung chuckles, unhooking his legs to pull himself out though he does lean over and whisper sweet-nothings into his ear to distract him from stimulation.

He ties the condom up and leans over to chuck it in the bin at Renjun’s desk (thankfully it lands in there). “Are you okay baby?” Doyoung asks through deep breaths, hand coming up to move the damp bangs from Renjun’s eyes.

“You are fucking amazing. I’ve never felt that good in my life,” Renjun says absently, hands searching for Doyoung’s. He finds them and holds them.

“I’m glad. Was everything good? Nothing that you didn’t like or…”

The first question falls from his mouth automatically, leaning down to press a loving kiss to the others burning red cheek. It’s so sweet, gentle, and full of love that the tears in Renjun’s eyes fall one by one though he doesn’t cry. Instead, he just lets them live as if they have a mind of their own. Doyoung notices the wetness against his lips and pulls back to wipe the away, hands still intertwined with Renjun’s.

“I loved every little bit of it Doyoung-hyung. Everything was very good,”

Doyoung bites the inside of his cheek, “we should get cleaned up,”

“True,” Renjun says with a smirk, “but I don’t wanna move,”

“Brat,” Doyoung says without a hint of spite in his voice and he opts for lifting Renjun in his arms, letting him cling to him like a koala as he carries them to the bathroom.

He walks with tender care, careful to not step with heavy footing to make Renjun more comfortable as he walks down the hallway, still stark naked. He is strong enough to hold the other sternly in his hold, however he doesn’t want to test whether he can with just one hand so he nudges the bathroom door open with his foot, thankfully opening easily, probably already slightly open.

The first thing he notices about the bathroom is how spacious it is; the sink has a long, polished timber counter that stretches some distance beside it with white cabinets situated under to hold various cleaning and hygiene products, a modern shower/bath hybrid in the corner and the toilet in the other. On the wall next to it is a shelf, empty except for the potted green plant there. It appears to be a staple of the room because there are other plants on the counter, accompanied by various bottles and boxes. A blue circle mat lays in the middle of the room over white tiles.

Gently, Doyoung places him on the counter. He leans over to give him a kiss on the lips, hands coming around to sit on his inner thigh and caress the muscle there. His muscle trembles under the soft pressure, obviously still shaken up from before. It doesn’t surprise Doyoung, he had managed to work himself on his dick and did so for so long that it was honestly impressive. Haechan couldn’t even do that and that boy’s thighs are made of steel.

A collection of cloths is draped over the side of the sink that Doyoung uses after he pulls away from Renjun. They share a smile before Doyoung begins to run a red cloth under the sink. Renjun’s eyes almost smile on their own, sparkling as he watches the other drench the material. He rings it out before bringing it to wipe down Renjun’s small, petit stomach.

There isn’t much cum there, just a small sprout from his last orgasm. Doyoung leaves small kisses on his shoulders, praising him with each swipe of his hand in his quest to clean Renjun. He doesn’t understand why he does give him compliments until his large hands begin to wipe down his own dick where it is still sensitive. The kind and affectionate words distract him from the oversensitivity and through the pain he holds onto his shoulders.

When it is done, Doyoung washed the cloth in the sink and proceeds to wipe himself down. It only takes a moment, like he has experience and has done this so many times it feels second nature to him and suddenly Renjun feels weird in his stomach. It’s a strange feeling, stirring in his lower abdomen as he ponders over how often Doyoung does this for him to move like a smooth hair in water.

“How do your legs feel? Sore?” Doyoung asks, a hand running up and down his calves.

He feels stiff more than anything, but he can feel the soreness seeping into his muscles, “yeah, a bit,”

With that, Doyoung moves away and to the shower/bath hybrid and examines it for a brief moment before running the water. Renjun watches from the counter and with the coolness from the loss of body beat radiating from Doyoung, he finds himself hyperaware of his nakedness. His arms come down to rest between his legs, hiding his parts as his cheeks blush.

The bath he runs is warm, hot even, the steam swirling is whisps of white heat. Bubbles from the lavender scented bubble bath Doyoung poured into the stream of rushing water gathers at the sides of the tub and makes the air smell calming—he found the purple bottle under the sink. He can already feel his tension loosen, taking in a deep sigh. He hopes Renjun is beginning to relax too.

He goes back over to Renjun and picks him up bridal style with no hesitation. He waddles to the bath, which is surprisingly large in Doyoung’s opinion, though he has not seen or had a bath in many years, and he places the other into the warm and relaxing water. For a second he sits at the edge, catching the water in his hands and trickling it down his collarbone and chest where the water doesn’t reach. 

The heat instantly seethes out the strain in Renjun’s muscles. He could see himself falling asleep in the water, letting the warmth take over, but Doyoung’s sudden disappearance keeps his attention. He had walked out of the room moment ago, and Renjun finds himself staring at the door, hoping that he comes back. When he finds hope hopeless, Doyoung comes back in the room with clothes in his hands.

Renjun shakes his head, wondering why he even began to think Doyoung would leave after he put so much effort into making sure he was okay after such a draining activity. Doyoung wasn’t like that; sure, he had slept with multiple members, but he wasn’t going to leave him like this. But that got Renjun thinking. In the heat of the moment there was the promise of a second time, but would it really happen? Because he doesn’t want this to be a onetime thing, and, call him selfish, but he wants this kind of pleasure all to himself.

After Doyoung sets the clothes on the closed toilet lid, he comes back to the bath. He nudges for Renjun to scoot forward and he follows through and within the next minute, they are back to chest, Doyoung’s knees coming up to the side of Renjun’s body, closing in on him in a comforting way. One of Renjun’s knees are raised, Doyoung massaging his thigh. Renjun briefly wonders if Doyoung had been a masseuse in his past life because holy fuck this feels just as good as the sex but in a different way.

It’s silent between them, say for the occasional slip of tongue from Renjun as he moans contently under Doyoung’s fingers, the soft praised falling from the older’s lips as he takes care of him, and the swishing of the water as they move. Renjun loves this, but as Doyoung shifts over to his other leg while he is playing with the bubbles, he finds himself whispering a small but meaningful acknowledgement of all the things Doyoung has done for him.

“Thank you,”

The words cut through the silence, nearly scaring him but he finds the sentiment too endearing. He leans to the side to press a kiss to his cheek, “you’re welcome,”

Something about that doesn’t sit right with Renjun and he is overtaken by the need to tell Doyoung about how thankful he really is.

“I mean it Doyoung-hyung. Not just for this—” he gestures to his working hands, “—but for actually sleeping with me and listening to me and making me feel so amazing. There is literally no one else in the world I would of wanted to lose my virginity to. I’m happy it was you,”

“And I mean it when I say ‘you’re welcome’,” Doyoung says, “you deserved everything. What we just did was hard and I’m really proud of you. Besides, this is my favourite part of sex,”

“This?”

“Yeah, the aftercare. I love taking care of people, especially anyone who I have the pleasure of sleeping with. Besides, you get the special treatment because you’re my favourite, and you rode me for like nearly thirty minutes. Your legs are gonna feel that tomorrow,”

Renjun laughs, nodding his head because he can already feel the effects rising in his legs. Thank god he doesn’t need to be anywhere near a dance studio for the next few days. He doesn’t even know if he could stand up and walk to get his towel but Doyoung’s fingers are once again working magic, rubbing out all the knots and pain in his leg muscles. He leans his head back on Doyoung’s shoulder, a shy question playing on his lips, but he has never been one to not say what he is thinking.

“Doyoung-hyung,” he begins, “how often do you do this?”

“If I’m being honest, it’s been a year or so since I’ve done anything remotely sexual with anyone,”

“Really? Why?”

“I just haven’t had the drive to,” Doyoung says.

“Then why did you have sex with me?”

“Because—” Doyoung bites the inside of his cheek, hand coming up to sooth along his chest, “I think I like you,”

His voice is shy, quiet as he dips his head into the nape of Renjun’s neck, placing a kiss there, fluttering like a butterfly and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It makes his heart flutter, beating against his ribcage as the weight of his words sink into his brain. His hand comes up to hold his hand, clutching at his fingers as he shifts so he can look at Doyoung. 

“Please don’t be kidding,” Renjun says, hands coming to grip at the hair at base of his neck, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes as Doyoung nods softly. He pulls him into a searing kiss, lips pressed plush against each other, pulling and pushing. Renjun pulls away, leaning his forehead against Doyoung’s, “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing Doyoung-hyung. I want to try this. I want us to be a thing,”

Doyoung nods, “let’s do it. Let’s try,”

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Doyoung/Renjun smuts in the world... Thank you so much for reading my one-shot. Please feel free to comment any requests or feedback, it would be much appreciated and I respond to all of my comments. Once again thank you and have a good one!


End file.
